Poison apple
by sweetpealinda12
Summary: Elanor was a girl with very white skin and had an awful life. But things starts turning around when she gets the help of the brothers Grimm. She finds friends,a new love, and a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own none of the characters (wish I did Muahaha) the only thing I own is my imagination.

A/N: I would just like to tell people who did not know this that the brothers Grimm were real people and you should do yourselves a favor and read their original stories they are good.

Chapter 1-

He was sitting at the table in a bar the same thing he had been doing every night. He would sit in the very darkest corner so that he could see everyone that came in and study them. Every once in a while he would order drinks, but mostly he would write in a book that he always seemed to carry along with him. This man was none other than the famous Brother Grimm Jacob who had been left alone for a while in a village why his brother went to do a few things with his new friend Angelika. The village was not to far away from the village were they had their last adventure and which had made them very famous. If you walked a little west away from the village you could still come to the enchanted forest. He didn't mind being left alone and for the last few days he had found something to occupy his time.

In the bar there worked a servant girl. He loved to watch her and sketch her in his book. He loved to watch her because like everything else Jacob loved she herself looked like a fairy tale creature. All the men in the bar noticed her and loved her like a sister. And of course growing up in a bar she could take care of herself. Her skin was very white and made even whiter by the darkness of her long black hair with strands that would fall into her eyes every now and then. Her eyes were outlined by black eyelashes and shone the more against her skin. She had bright green eyes and the only other source of bright color on her face was her blood red lips. All the more reason Jacob studied her she seemed unreal .He didn't know much about her except her step mother who owned the bar was very wicked and cruel and that the pale girl was named Eleanor.

Jacob was too busy with his book to see a familiar face walk into the bar with a big grin on his face searching for him. The man spotted Jacob and walked over, pulled up a chair and sat down with a quick. "Hello Jake"

"Will"! Jake said lifting his head with surprise. "When did you get here?'

"An hour ago with Angelika she showed me some parts of the village she used to grow up in and have adventures." "You know," he said in a whisper leaning closer to Jake. 'I think she's beginng to like me more." "So dear brother what would you be doing in a bar like this not drinking?"

"You know Will The world dose not entirely revolve around drinking. And beside I have allot of work to do with my book.'

"Oh working on a new story?" Will said, eyeing the book." And who might that be?' he asked pointing at a sketch of a pretty women scrubbing the floor.

"That?" exclaimed Jack nervously. "Just ……Uh…. A new character for my new story. Yes.

Will leaned back in his chair and looked across the bar. "Well, you're a bore Jack and in the middle of his yawn something caught his eye. He stopped looked at it closely then turned slowly toward Jack with a big I-know-your-secret grin across his face. "So he said." A new character right?'

"Y...yes." stammered Jake looking a little confused.

"Do you mean that character?" asked Will pointing to a girl scrubbing the floor that looked just likes Jakes picture.

"She…..uh... has just been an inspiration to my character. He said trying to sound confident

"Yeah." Said Will still smiling. "Why don't we you know, invite her over to say Hi?"

"No Will!" exclaimed Jack. "She doesn't know me and I don't want her to think I'm a weirdo or something."

"Come on."Said will "My brother got an interest in a girl I at least want to meet her.".

"No!", but before he could stop Will, he was already calling the girl toward them. The girl looked up from her scrubbing and saw two men in a corner one waving at her to come over and another slumped over on the table with his head covered. She put down her sponge and walked over drying her hands on her apron.

"Hello?' she said looking from one to the other. and looking rather confused because of the weird smile on the blonde ones face.

"Ah said Will. 'Now that I see the fair maiden up close she is truly a sight to behold."

Will, could hear Jake moan from under his arms. 'I am said Will taking the girls hand"Am Wilhelm Grimm and this is my brother Jacob. At the mention of his name Jake thought he would make the best of the situation. He stood up abruptly, stuck his chest out and looked the girl straight in the face, He was prepared to say something extremely gentlemanly, but it backed fired. All that came out of him was a small 'Hi.". Then as if those words had killed his spirit he fell down to his chair and smacked his head against the table. Eleanor did not know what to do. She looked at one brother to the other. One who was still smiling at her and the other who now looked like he was crying. She decided to leave."Um nice meeting you." I will go now." And she backed away slowly then quickly and went back to her scrubbing. "Jake." Will said I think she likes you.

Jake looked up and then bashed his head against the table again.

She thinks I am a weird loser." he said.

"No she doesn't, I think this is a time for drinks. "Then she will think I'm a drunken weird loser." Yelled Jake.

"Well if you're not going to drink I am. And with that Will ordered drinks and stayed there late into the night, while Jake sat next to him, feeling gloomy searching around the bar.

A/N please review and if it boaring just tell me.First story I have ever written hope you like it. bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

After sitting for some time in the bar Jake got tired of Will's company. Will was with another table with some big burley men singing a tune and spilling drinks on themselves. Soon through all this commotion Jake heard yelling. The yelling was coming from the upstairs part of the bar and it sounded like a women. Jake got up and went to the sound and looked up the stairs. He saw the lovely girl Eleanor looking angry and broken and a women yelling at her complaining that she did not clean the floors well enough. Jake recognized the women as Eleanor's step mother, she was not bad looking, but her face did have the quality of a cruel person. Finally as if Eleanor had enough of it, she ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes and her cheeks red with anger. She was in such a hurry she ran right into Jake who did not have enough time to move out of the way. He, caught in surprise wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his shirt as they fell backwards down the last few steps. She fell on top of him with a great thud which made everyone in the bar turn and look their direction. Eleanor got up fixed her disordered clothes and ran out the front door. All the heads were now watching Jake as he too got up and was dusting himself off. Jake stopped and looked to see allot of angry faces looking at him. Jake now put two and two together. He put his hands up as if to say please stop. "I know what it looks like." He said "but it's not true. I … mean I grabbed and then fell." He said with a nervous laugh. "oh no!' he said realizing what he had just said and seeing several men come toward him. "No one touches our innocent Eleanor!" said one very big bald man who had a hold of Jakes shirt.

Another man next to Jakes arm asked 'What should we do with him?"

"I say." Said a skinny man with yellow teeth we teach him how to treat women and make sure he never comes back here again."

And with that they all grabbed Jake, lifted him up in the air and headed toward the door. The rest of the crowd at the bar started cheering. And Will too drunk to notice who it was that was being thrown out, jumped up on a table and yelled " Be gone with you dirty scum trying to get with my brothers girl!"

"Will you no good ",but that's all he had time to say before he felt himself falling and he fell face first into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake spit the dirt out of his mouth and sat up. His nose felt broken and he could hear all the men in the bar laughing and cheering, and over their noise he could hear Will still singing away. Jake was about to get up when he heard a voice say "Hey kid can we get food in this bar?"

Jake looked up to see a small man who was about the same height as Jake sitting up. In fact there were several little men standing around this one who seemed to be their leader. Jake looked at the small travelers strangely. The leader said "If ya didn't know kid we are part of an act in a traveling circus."

"You should come down and see our show." Said one, who looked very happy.

"Um ... sure." Jake answered "And yeah they serve food in there."

The little men passed him one by one into the bar and the last shortest man looked at Jake laughed and said "Thanks."

"Whoa what a night." Jake whispered to himself and got up to dust himself off.

"Wow look at that moon." Thought Jake looking at a big full bright moon. "GET these little monsters out of here!" yelled a voice inside the bar. And Jake could tell it was the bar owner (Eleanor's step mother) who was yelling. The door swung open and Jake ran and hid in the shadows so to as not be seen by the men in the bar. The little men were being swept out by the step mother with a broom and she was yelling the worst insult to these little dwarfs. The men were just taking it as if they had suffered this treatment many times before. They walked away with their heads bent low. "Never come back!" yelled the bar owner and walked back into the bar, but not before she saw one of the men give her an obscene jester.

"Well I better get going." Said Jake running his fingers through his hair.

That's when Jake heard it Eleanor's voice from the direction of where the dwarfs went to.

Jake decided to investigate. He crept slowly around the corner and made sure he couldn't be seen. He saw the back of Eleanor, and she was talking to the leader of the dwarfs. She handed him a package and said. "That should be enough for all of you. I had to steal it from the kitchen. Sorry for my step mother."

"Its o.k. it's not your fault." Said the leader. "Why don't you run away with us? An angle shouldn't be working for a demon."

"I have tried many times." She answered "but she has powers that I don't understand."

"I knew it!" yelled one dwarf from the back "She's a witch!"

"Goodbye." Said the leader. He smiled up at Eleanor and walked away leaving Eleanor alone. She shivered in the moonlight which gave Jake a good idea.

A/N- So how do you guys like it? Any suggestions? I'm waiting and ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The wonderful Idea Jake had will surely make the girl think he wasn't a complete idiot. She was standing there staring at the moon when she felt a coat being wrapped around her.

"It's a bit chilly out miss and you shouldn't be out in this cold with that kind of clothes." Said a voice behind her. True her clothes were in bad condition with holes in them, but they were all she had. She turned to see the familiar face of the strange man that she had already had many encounters with.

"Oh its you." she said. "… Thank you for the coat."

"I uh…. Hope you don't find me rude, but I overheard you talking to that dwarf a minuet ago and I heard that you can't run away? Why not?"

She smiled "no I don't find you rude and you do seem a very nice man, I will tell you.'

"You see,' she said pulling Jakes coat closer around her shoulders. "My step mother does have some powers and you could call her a witch like that one dwarf did. She made me sign some, I think magic contract when I was little. It said that I will work for her and do what she tells me to do. It also says I shouldn't run away and even if I did I would always find my way back."

"Find your way back?' Jake asked confused "What does that mean?'

Eleanor looked at Jake "It means even if I did run away her magic would bring me back. One time I ran away into the forest everything was going well, I felt so free. That night I slept next to an oak with a nice little fire, but when I woke I was back in the bar, my step mother waiting for me and punishment for running away." I have done this several times, once I went far away ,but I fell asleep and woke up here. I went 3 days once without sleep and ran all three days, but sleep catches up with you and I found myself right back were I started.

"Well That's not right. I mean… You just can't…" Jake actually didn't know what to say. "Is there err… any way to break this contract?'

"well yes I asked her once and she said I have to die, or she has to die ,or someone comes along with enough money so that she can buy more servants who are better then me."

"Well." Said Jake "Three options then. One I kill you which I definitely don't want to do." He added quickly seeing the surprise look on her face. "Two I kill her which seems good. And three I all of a sudden become rich."

"Its o.k. You don't have to help me. By the way what's your name Mr. Now that were friend I think I should know. I'm Eleanor." She said lifting her hand for a shake.

"I am Jacob Grimm." And he took her hand and shook it and looking into her eyes he said "I might have a way of helping you."

A/N- wow another chapter down. So does anyone think it's good?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Jake walked in his rented apartment with Will hanging on his shoulders. Angelika who was asleep woke up and saw the drunken Will having a hard time walking.

"Will!" she yelled "You said you were going to pick up Jake and come straight back here!"

"Yes my dear." answered Will shaking a finger at Angelika. "I went to the bar, had a few drinks, picked up Jake and came straight back here." Will hiccupped and Jake let go of him and he dropped with a thud to the ground. He was soon fast a sleep.

"I can't take this, he's like a puppy you cant take your eyes off him. Your not drunk too are you Jake?" asked Anjelika with her hands on her hips.

"No I didn't touch a drop." Said Jake straightening out his glasses.

"You didn't? Said Angelika cocking her eyebrows. "Well that's not like you. Are you feeling bad Jake?" and she put her hand to his forehead.

"I am quite fine." he answered "It's nice to see you two again and please make yourselves comfortable for the night. I have some business to attend to."

"Business? What kind?"

"It's nothing really I'm just helping a friend."

Down on the floor Will giggled in his sleep.

'Well I guess Ill just leave him there. Good night Jake. And with that she went into the next room.

"Good night." Jake called after her.

He was anxious to get his new idea to help Eleanor started. At 5:00 am he finally thought of a plan that he thought might work. He would go into the bar ,sneak upstairs find this contract (which Eleanor said would be in a safe in the stepmothers room) and destroy it in hope that it would break the spell.

"Well that's all I have." Mumbled Jake to himself rubbing his tired eyes. And soon he too was fast asleep. The next night Jake went to the bar without Will and got a table next to the staircase. He would go up the moment the bar owner came down. Even though he had his share of adventures he was still a bit nervous. Eleanor soon walked up to him.

"What will ya have stranger?" She said with a smile.

" Actually I think I will have a pint answered Jake pulling his collar up higher.

'Ok one pint coming up .By the way what's with the disguise?"

Jake who was kicked out of the bar the other night did not want to get recognized by the big men he had made friends with. So he wore a clever disguise. A big hat, Large coat and a handkerchief covering his mouth and nose.

"Well Eleanor the other night when we fell down the stairs together some of your friends thought that my intentions were less than innocent. So in there own graceful way they had me kicked out of the bar. Thus this disguise. Jake thought Eleanor would be sorry for Jake situation, but she threw her head back and laughed.

"That's soo funny, I'm glad that they are looking out for me." She then left to get Jakes drink still laughing.

She then brought Jake his drink. He said thanks gave a toast to the breaking of Eleanor's spell and took a drink. He was so caught up in the moment he forgot his mouth was covered. He spilled his drink on his face and all over his clothes. He jumped up to wipe up the mess. Eleanor ran up to him wiping him off with her rag laughing even harder.

" You're so nice to have around Jake." She said and she lifted up his wet handkerchief to wipe his chin.

Jake saw how close she was to his face and blushed. "I don't like her." he thought. "No I don't all the girls I like usually never like me. So get that Idea out of your head Jake."He thought to himself. But he still couldn't stop himself from blushing. Jake heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Quick Eleanor go I think she's coming." And sure enough it was the stepmother making sure her bar was going on properly. She then walked into the kitchen.

Now it was Jakes chance he made sure no one was looking and made a quick dash up the stairs.

A/N- sorry my chapters are so long. Review me and tell me how I'm doing. Please I'm desperate!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone who is reading my story. Not many of you, but I still feel special. I'm soooooo sorry for the grammar and spelling problems. I check and use spell and grammar check, but I am awful at writing. I shouldn't write, but I love telling stories. Ill try harder and if I still have mistakes let me know. Thank you for staying with me. My teacher even yells at me when I write papers. She said it look like a war took place on my page, heh well the story must go on.

Chapter 6

Once up the stairs he searched for the Step mother's room. Eleanor said it would be the last door to the left. He found it, the door ajar and he went in. The step mother had a very normal looking bedroom, but the bed was furnished more finely. While looking around the room Jake noticed something strange. There was a blank wall. Blank, except for a tiny piece of a broken mirror. The mirror somehow looked familiar to Jake and he advanced closer to examine it. He was far enough to reach out and touch it, but at that moment he heard someone moving in the hall. As quick as he could he hid in a wardrobe next to the mirror and as he shut the door slightly a women entered the room. Through the crack he left in the door he could see it was the stepmother again. She was rummaging through her drawers looking for something. She was yelling curses here and there not finding what she was looking for. She turned and saw the wardrobe and walked toward it

"Maybe it's in there." She said. She walked up put her hand to the door, pulled the door open slowly. Jake held his breath. Then she stopped. Jake looked out and saw she was looking at the broken mirror on the wall. She let go of the door and walked over to the mirror. She gazed at the mirror as if in a dream.

"I am beautiful." She whispered to herself. Gazing at every angle of her face.

"Mirror." she said. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who in the realm is the fairest of all?"

Jake was frozen in the wardrobe he now knew why the mirror looked so familiar. It was the same mirror the evil Queen had from there last adventure.

"But I thought we destroyed It." whispered Jake. "She must have found a piece of it and it still must have powers."

Jake gazed at the mirror and sure enough the step mother looked much better in the reflection then the real thing. Then a face appeared. Jake couldn't make out who it was, cause it was covered with shadow. The face spoke in a voice dark and deep.

'"You my dear have a beauty quite rare…"

The stepmother looked content and smiled.

"But Eleanor is a thousand times more fair." Finished the mirror.

The smile on the stepmothers face turned from happiness to pure hatred.

"That wench!' yelled the queen "I have worked her day and night and still her beauty remains. How do I fix this?" Then it looked like an idea hit the stepmother. She laughed at her thought. "Yes!" she yelled." that's the answer I'll have her killed."

A/N- I hope you like it. Sorry again for errors. Thank you Phantomandvampirelover (I love the phantom by the way I think he's awesome!)And Morrigan Valerious and Future Fox for reviewing to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

The stepmother had a long pause after she said this, and the whole time she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes." She kept whispering to herself and walking back and forth across the room.

Soon there were sounds of a commotion coming from downstairs and the stepmother quickly left the room. Jake gave out a sigh of relief. He stepped out of the wardrobe carefully and looked to see the cost was clear. While the stepmother was walking back and forth, Jake had noticed a small box that looked like a safe on the corner of a desk. He went to this safe and picked up the small box. He stared at it. Jake was a smart person, but he had no idea what to do with a locked safe. He didn't put this is his plan.

"Damn!" he yelled, "What an idiot I am. How am I supposed to get the contract out of here? I am never going to help Eleanor this way. Gosh. Jake, another stupid mistake."

He then threw the safe down in anger, but wished he had not because he forgot he was on a secret mission. The safe landed with a loud clank. Jake had his eyes closed when the safe hit the ground and he threw his hands over his ears. He slowly unopened one eye and listened. No one had heard.

"Whew. I got to be more careful." Jake went to pick up the little metal box, but to his luck, the rusty little safe had opened.

"Ha! Luck is changing for you old boy." He said to himself.

He quickly threw out the content of the safe. Money, coins, jewelry, and most important of all a contract. Jake was sure this was the contract he was looking for, because at the bottom Eleanor had signed her name. "Now." he said, "To burn this awful thing."

He took out a match, lit it, and held it to the bottom corner of the contract. Nothing happened. The contract did not turn black .the corner did not curl up from the heat, and it did not catch flame. He held another match then another, nothing. He tried to tare the contract, but found it would not tare.

"It looks like I won't be saving Eleanor this way." He whispered. He put all the contents back in the safe put every thing back as it were and left with a heavy head. Jake could still hear the noises from downstairs. "I have to save Eleanor." He thought to himself. "The stepmother is going to murder her I will stop this."

Then another idea popped into Jakes head and he hoped with all his might that this one would work. For this plan, he needed some one who could be charming, determined and act wealthy. Will was the perfect choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An hour later Will and Jake entered the bar together. Jake quickly went to get Will after his first plan. He told Jake what had happened, what he wanted to do next, and what will happen if he does not help. Will was more than happy to help and got started on the plan right away. They both walked into the bar dressed very finely. They had both tried their best to make themselves look as rich as possible. Will was carrying his head up high looking at the men as he passed with his monocular. They had gotten the attention of everyone in the bar. They looked, as out of place as a sore thumb, but that's what Jake was going for. The costumes were great. No one could tell that they were the famous Brothers Grimm. The Stepmother was more than happy to see two rich gentle men enter her bar.

"Welcome Gentlemen." She said with a little bow. "I am Safina how may I help you?"

"Well." Said Will, who now even sounded like a rich gentlemen.

"We are wealthy business men my good lady and we have been looking for a product."

"Product?" Asked Safina sounding confused. "What product?"

"Well see we own a very large house and we are very strict. We have a few servants those we deem worthy and trustworthy enough to clean our humble home. It seems that we cannot find a sturdy enough servant because under our strict rules every one of them seems to die from working."

"Really." said Safina sounding only mildly interested.

"Yes." continued Will. "Well we have been looking around this pleasant little village in search of servants. We are willing to buy them and if they die well we won't complain to you."

Safina looked very interested now. You could tell she was thinking and liking what she was thinking about.

"It just so happens that I have a servant girl who I am willing to sell. Follow me gentle men." Safina now walked across the bar and up the stairs. Jake and Will followed behind her.

"I hope this works." whispered Jake.

"Of course it will" answered Will. "How could she not believe a charming, handsome, wealthy man like me?"

Safina lead them to her room. She then yelled down the hallway for Eleanor.

"

The girl that I have is not much to look at, but she's useful." Said Safina as Eleanor walked through the door behind her.

"Hum.' Said Will looking at Eleanor up and down through his monocular. "Hum." he said again. "Well she looks strong enough. Tell me girl will you work hard for us and follow every rule we have?"

"Um …Yes." answered Eleanor not understanding what was happening.

"You mat leave now." said Safina and Eleanor quickly left the room.

"Well are you men willing to buy her?" asked Safina.

"I don't know." answered Jake she not much, and she looks weak. What do you say?" asked Jake looking at Will. "I say she will die in a few weeks, but let's buy her and see what happens.'

"Excellent! Yelled out Safina. "How much for the girl?"

"Um…" Answered Will walking back and forth tapping his chin. "She is rather weak I will give you 40 pfennigs. The stepmother mostly caring about getting rid of Eleanor accepted the deal, on one condition. We make sure that Eleanor died in the first week.

"And." She added. "When she does die bring back her lungs and liver for me in this box in proof of your deed. It may seem strange to you gentle men, but its sort of a weird family tradition."

"No problem." announced Will. "I too have a lot of weird family traditions.

"Now we will be taking the girl and leaving now."

"Wait!" Announced Safina and she ran to the safe, which is what Jake was waiting for.

"To make sure she doesn't get away from you gentle men, sign this."

She then pulled out the contact.

"This has a spell on it that will keep the little wench from escaping."

'That's very clever of you, I will sign It." answered Jake. He took the contract and Safina name disappeared, he then signed his name in the spot her name had been. "Jake Grimm." he whispered and stuck the contract in his coat.

"Well we will be off nice doing business with you." Said Will waving goodbye.

"No, thank you gentle men and remember bring back her liver and lungs in that box." She said pointing to the box Will was holding. "Oh we won't forget." answered back Will and they left.

A/N- I wrote this chapter late at night so if things don't make sense tell me please.Ok bye bye now


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Wow I feel Popular. Hehehe yeah…. O.K. Now to the story. Bye bye

Chapter 9

Jake, Will, and Eleanor ran out of the bar together. Jake was quickly telling Eleanor what had happened.

"So, you see your free now Eleanor. Well, not really that free. I mean the contract does say you belong to me, but I hope that's better than her."

"Oh thank you Jake. I would rather belong to you than my Stepmother. Where are we going?" Eleanor asked while still running down the street.

"We are going to Jake lovely little place for tonight." answered Will. "And tomorrow we will head out to another town."

They finally stopped and they were now walking up to Jakes room to spend the night.

"Jake." Eleanor said. "Thank you so much. No ones ever done something like this for me." And with that, she leaned over and kissed Jakes cheek. He felt a strange sensation in his cheek; like it was on fire and that, every molecule was feeling something different.

"Well…" Jake said with a grin on his face not knowing what to say.

"Hey!" yelled Will. "I help save you to young lady. So I think I deserve a reward too." He then stuck out his cheek.

"Oh so I let you go out with Jake and you bring back strange girls and are already letting them kiss you, are we." said a voice from behind Will. He turned to see Angelika.

"Well hello." Said Will grinning. "I was not aware that we were married and I had to tell you everything I do."

"Oh just get inside!" she yelled.

While in the room Jake and Will told Angelika what happened and introduced Eleanor.

"Well then, I'm very glad that they went out and saved you." Said Angelika smiling at Eleanor.

"You have all been to kind. Ill have to repay you some way."

"I know how you can repay me." Answered Will, sticking out his cheek again. Will did get a smack, but not from lips from Angelika hand.

"Oww!" he yelled rubbing his face. Jake and Eleanor were both laughing at Will bright red slap mark.

"I'm going to bed." Said Angelika and she walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Well good ridents!" yelled back Will. "Women." And he too went off to his bed.

"Eleanor you must be tired Ill have to find you some were to sleep." said Jake standing up and taking his book into his room. Eleanor followed him.

"Jake what's that book you're holding?" asked Eleanor pointing at Jakes leather bound book.

"Oh this." Said Jake smiling. "Would you…would you like to see?"

"Oh yes!" They both sat on the bed together and Jake started flipping through his book.

"I write my stories in here. You may not have heard, but Will and I have been on lots of adventures and each has been and inspiration to another story."

"Oh and you drew pictures too." Said Eleanor pointing to a girl who looked allot like her.

"Well" said Jake blushing. "Yes I draw a little, but let's flip the page and Ill show you a story. Ah here is one it's called The Pea Test."

Eleanor loved the stories as Jake read and Jake was more than happy to share his ideas. Soon they were both lying on the bed together and on the next story, Eleanor decided to read to Jake. Halfway through the story Jake fell asleep, and soon Eleanor was asleep next to him.

Jake could hear people talking it sounded like Will.

"Wow I thought he would never get a girl, and look at this in the same bed with one the second day they meet."

Another voice answered in a different accent "Well you know Jake is not bad looking. He is also smart which women like. He has an imagination, and a full head of hair."

Jake now recognized this voice it was Cavaldi's voice.

"Cavaldi! What's he doing here?" Now Jake opened his eyes. Above him were Jake and sure enough Cavaldi. "What's going on?' he asked looking around. " Cavaldi nice to see you. Why are you here?"

"Oh Jake." Said Cavaldi. "When you have little ones can I watch them? Ill feed them, teach them, and punish them when they are bad. I'm good at that."

"Are you guy's crazy! What are you talking about." Yelled Jake getting annoyed.

"Oh so your saying that there isn't a beautiful women sleeping in the same bed with you." Said will grinning.

Jake turned to his right there was Eleanor still sleeping at his side.

With a quick yell, Jake jumped out of bed.

"I …she we……."He stammered.

"Yes I know how it's done." Answered Will.

"No!" answered Jake. Last night I was reading to her and we must have both fallen asleep." There was silence in the room everyone looking at one another. Will looked at the sleeping Eleanor.

"You know Jake." He said most men would have loved to sick with our story, it was much more interesting." He walked out of the room.

Cavaldi followed. "Oh! No little Jakes for me to watch." He said and he too left.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad you like the story thus far.

Chapter 10

Jake washed and changed as fast as he could and left the room. He found Will, Cavaldi, and Anjelika at a table eating breakfast. When he entered they all started chuckling, and they were not very good at hiding it.

"Come on you guys. You know me." Said Jake, standing at the foot of the table. "Would I do that kind of thing?"

"Oh Jake." Said Anjelika." We know you wouldn't do a thing like that, but..."

"It's just so funny." Laughed Will.

"Laugh all you want Will." Said Jake ", but don't say anything to Eleanor she might be embarrassed."

Just then, Eleanor walked into the room.

"Morning everyone." She said "Um... sorry Jake for sleeping in your bed. Where did you sleep?"

Will could not help laughing aloud. Jake did not know what to say he stammered for a minuet and said.

"Well… I slept on the floor, but do not worry I was quite comfortable. Cavaldi." yelled Jake wanting to change the subject before Will laughed himself silly. "You never told us why you were here."

"Well." Answered Cavaldi. "I got a letter from Will saying he was coming to this towna and if I wanted to I could come and visit with old friends. And here I am." He said with a big smile looking at everyone.

"Oh by the Jake." said Will with a mouthful of food in his mouth. "What are we suppose to do with this box and Eleanor's liver?"

"What!" yelled Anjelika looking puzzled.

Jake explained to everyone what the Stepmother was waiting for.

"We can't put Eleanor's lungs and liver in that box.," said Cavaldi. "She would die."

"Thanks for that info Cavaldi." Said Will, patting Cavaldi on the back.

"I got it!" yelled Cavaldi standing up. "We will put someone else's liver in the box."

"Hey, I think you got something there." Said Will looking at Jake. ", but instead of a person, how about we use an animal."

"A pig!" shouted out Jake.

Eleanor looked at him.

"Not that you have anything remotely similar to a pig." He said laughing nervously. "It's just that there are allot of pigs around here."

"Who's going to kill a pig and pull out his organs?" Said Will thinking.

Soon everyone's eyes were on Anjelika. She looked up from her plate to see everyone staring at her.

"All right!" she yelled. "I'll do it. Men!" Everyone got up and followed Anjelika, with Jake holding the box the stepmother gave them.

Soon everyone was standing next to a plump pig in the forest so that no one could see what they were doing.

"Tie the pig to that tree." Said Anjelika pointing to a sturdy looking tree.

Jake started to tie the pig up, but the pig was stronger than he was, and soon Jake was being dragged on the ground by the pig. With the help of Cavaldi, they finally got the pig tied up. Anjelika got her mallet and with one swing, the pig was dead. She soon had the big cut open and was busy with the lungs and liver. Jake and Will were having a hard time breathing cause of the smell, but Cavaldi was having a good time. He stood right behind Anjelika asking questions like "What's that?' and what would be the best way to cut this organ out?"

Anjelika walked over to Will who quickly open the box and Anjelika dumped the lungs and liver in.

"All done." she said putting her bloody hands on her hips.

"Great." Said Will. "We will deliver the box, then start heading for the other town, but not before Anjelika takes a bath."

Anjelika looked around to see that everyone was standing a great distance from her.

"Fine!" She yelled. "I will go take a bath." She then wrapped herself around Will and rubbed her bloody hands all over his face.

"Oh yuck!" He yelled. "Thanks allot Anjelika now I smell like you."

Will had to run after saying this, after seeing the look on Anjelikas face and she quickly ran after him.

"Ah love." Sighed Cavaldi, looking at Will and Anjelika, and Jake and Eleanor.

A/N- I did not know what to write so if it sucked, Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

New Chapter hope ya likey!

Chapter 11

The gang now decides to send the box to the stepmother. Cavaldi offered to go since the Stepmother wouldn't recognize him. The rest of the gang waited at the hotel.

"So when Cavaldi comes back we will start heading for the next town and not have to worry about Safina again." Said Will, stretching his legs on top of the table.

"So what are we going to do in the next town Jake?" asked Eleanor. Jake did not answer.

"Hm…? Oh, sorry Eleanor I was just thinking, like we forgot something. Like something is going to go wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Yawned Will. "She asked for liver and lungs and that's what we gave her. She will think Eleanor dead and we can get on with our lives."

"Yes…" whispered Jake, but he still felt something was wrong.

Cavaldi walked into the bar he grabbed the nearest man and asked for the owner of the bar. The man pointed over next to the stairs was the stepmother was standing.

He walked over to her and pulled off his hat.

"Excuse miss. I have and Important package for you. They said that you would know what was in it."

Safina looked at the box and understood, she smiled, and she never felt so happy before. "Thank you." She said snatching away the box. "Tell the men that gave you the package that they are my saviors." And with that, she ran up the stairs. Cavaldi now finish with his job thought that he deserved a little reward so went up to the bar and asked for a drink.

Safina was now gazing at the mirror holding the box in front of her.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who now in the realm is the fairest of them all?"

"You my dear have a beauty quite rare, but Eleanor is a thousand times more fair."

"You liar!" she spat. "Eleanor is now dead they have brought me proof behold her lungs and liver!" she said holding the box tilted so that the mirror could see the contents in them.

"Tis the lungs and liver of a pig that you behold. Eleanor still lives and you everyday are growing old."

"They tricked me the blundering fools!" she yelled throwing the box to the ground. "Where is she? Tell me as so I may get rid of her forever!"

"She resides in a hotel dreary and white take her by surprise she might die from fright." Answered the mirror.

"Ill send someone that won't let me down. And if he should fail I shall do it on my own!" With that, she dashed down the stairs. "Where is Dieter?" she asked to everyone in the bar. "Tell me I have a job for him tonight."

"You are in luck Safina." answered an old man with a beard. "He's over yonder in that corner."

Safina went to the corner whispered something to Dieter and they quickly got up and left the bar. Outside she was giving Dieter the location and what he was suppose to do. She would pay him handsomely if he succeeded and Dieter agreed.

Cavaldi was now walking back after drinking his two drinks. He thought how nice it was to be with old friends again. When he came back, everyone was waiting for him.

"How did it go old boy?" asked Will.

"A ok." Answered Cavaldi.

"She didn't suspect anything?" asked Jake

"No, not from what I could tell she seemed perfectly happy."

"Wonderful." Cried Eleanor.

"Yes, now everyone lets get going." Said Anjelika and she started grabbing her things.

Everyone was soon ready to go when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Will. The answer was a huge rumbling sound and the door flew off its hinges.

"What happened! What's going on?" yelled Jake.

In the doorway stood a very tall, very bulky, man with dark black hair.

He took up most of the doorway, or at least what was left of it. He had small eyes, a big nose and huge, set of teeth.

"Are you guys who tricked Safina?" he said in a very dark, low voice.

"You must pay!" With that, he made a swing at Will who quickly dodged behind a chair. Dieter picked up the chair and swung it down it crashed at the base of Wills feet. Dieter was hit in the head with a flying pan. He turned to see Jake throwing what ever he could find at the large man. Jake then threw a wooden spoon. It hit Dieter on the forehead and he just acted as if it was nothing.

"Ill get you man with specs!" he yelled.

"Hey over here!" yelled Anjelika jumping up and down tying to get the man away from Jake. She couldn't find her bow because she packed it, but she had to do something. She saw the man coming toward her and started running. Cavaldi rushed in front of the man and pulled out his pistol, but Dieter was to fast and knocked Cavaldi in the air in one direction and the pistol to the other. Will made a jump for the pistol, but missed and hit the wall. Dieter picked up the pistol and in his big hands, it looked like he could have crushed it. He pointed it at Jake and said, "Specs goes first." He fired, but Jake moved just in time. Anjelka jumped up and hit the gun out of his hand. He smacked Anjelika and she went flying into the wall. The pistol was still flying, it should have landed on the floor, but Eleanor caught it. She pointed it at Dieter and said "Bye Bye." Dieter dropped dead to the floor with a large thud that shook the whole room.

Cavaldi got up from the floor. "Nice shot Eleanor."

"Oh my head." Said Will getting up. "Anjelika? Are you ok?"

"Yes." Just a little bump on the head." she said rubbing the bump on her fore head.

They began to gather around Dieters body.

"Big fellow wasn't he." Said Jake. "For a minuet there I thought I was shot."

"Uh… Jake." Said Will. "I think you are." He pointed to Jakes side, which had a bloody spot on it, and it was growing bloodier.

"Oh… look at that." Said Jake, before he fell to the floor.

A/N –thank you Alatarial Elf, Carly, Adaia Swordmaiden, Pendragon Sedai, and Evil Skittle overlord. I hope this chapter was a little better. And I am sorry my stories are so long! I did not plan for it to be this long. Well love, hug, kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait I have been busy. It was homecoming week. Well if you are still interested here is the story.

Chapter 12

Jake woke up in a room with a fire blazing beside him. He was quite comfortable except for the pain in his side. It was dark out and Jake saw that he was in the room alone. HE pulled off the blanket to see himself shirtless with bandages around his waist. He poked at the red spot on the bandage. It still was very tender. The door opened and Eleanor walked in.

"Oh, Jake you're awake."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"After you passed out we decided to run from the town. Will figured out that My Stepmother new I was a live because of the magic mirror. We decided to go to place nobody knew about. That is when we met the little men from the circus. Do you remember them?" She asked.

"Yes I remember them. Are we here with them?" he asked.

"Yes, they said they would gladly take us in because I was so kind to them. They had a little secret cottage in the woods and that were we are now."

Jake looked around the room. He now noticed that the furniture in the room was rather small. He noticed the roof was also very low and that he was sleeping on three little beds instead of one.

"Who put the bandages on me?" asked Jake in pain. "They are very tight and it feels like I can't breath."

"Oh Will insisted that he put on the bandages." Said Eleanor, smiling.

"Oh did he, now."

"Well that why I came in here." Said Eleanor, pulling out a roll of bandages.

She grabbed the old bandages around Jakes waist and was quickly unraveling them. Jake was surprised by this and when he felt Eleanor's cold hands on his stomach, he began to laugh, but not to long because the laughing hurt his stomach.

"Eleanor! Heheh owwww. Stop that I can do it myself."

"Don't be such a baby look I already have the bandage off." The wound had not healed allot and it looked very sore.

Eleanor stuck her hand oh Jakes side. He was laughing and as a reaction, he turned to lay on his back catching Eleanor's arm under him. She was then pulled up on top of him. They stared at each other. Jake could feel himself breathing hard and feeling Eleanor's breath on his face. His eyes met her green eyes and they were silent. Jake moved closer to her face and she did the same. His lips brushed against hers when all of a sudden she pulled back. She sat next to him looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well Jake I say we better get the new bandages on." And she started tending to his wound. They both remained silent. Jake looking confused and Eleanor looking like nothing had happened. One of the little men walking into the room soon broke the silent.

"Ah! I see the boy is up. How are you feeling?" asked the little dwarf.

"I'm fine thank you very much for taking care of us." answered Jake.

"No problem. I am John, but everyone calls me Doc since I have a few skills with medicine. I am the one who tended to your wound, but your brother was the one who bandaged it." He said chuckling.

"I will leave now." Said Eleanor walking out of the room.

"She is a nice girl isn't she?" said Doc. "Do you know that when you were passed out she was very worried about you she didn't leave your side."

"Really?" asked Jake that made him feel a little better.

The door opened again to reveal Cavaldi.

"Oh, Jake!" He yelled. "We were worried for you." He then grabbed Jake and hugged him. Jake groaned as pain rushed into his side.

"Will said we will stay here for a while.' Said Cavaldi. "Isn't it cute, it is so small."

Music then rushed into the room.

"We are having a party in honor of our guest." Said Doc. "Do you think you could come Jake?"

"Yes I think I can I could use some fun." Answered Jake, putting on his shirt.

"Yes a party." Said Cavaldi. "I am a very good dancer Jake come I'll show you." With that, they rushed out of the room. To see a band of little men playing instruments and dancing, with Will, Anjelika, and Eleanor.

A-N Wow another chapter down. Thanks for reviewing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jake grabbed a chair next to the men playing the music and watched everyone. It was times like these he was most happy. Seeing other people have fun and be merry made him feel good inside and for a time forget about all the hardships in the world. Will and Anjelika were dancing together and Jake could tell Will had been drinking again. The music too was fast and happy and all the little men took turns dancing with each other and Eleanor. Jake got up to grab a drink no sooner had it reached his lips did someone bump into him and he dropped the drink to the floor.

"Oh great." Said Jake looking up he saw in was Eleanor that had bumped into him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, "If you're up to it I mean. I know that you still must hurt on your side."

"Actually I feel quite alright." Yelled Jake happily, stretching his arms to show he was feeling fine. Eleanor and some of the dwarfs laughed when they saw Jake wince in pain for a few seconds.

"Well all right then." and with that Elanore grabbed Jake and they went dancing around the room. They danced and drank late into the night forgetting all their worries, and laughing among friends.

Jake woke up the next morning he did not want to open his eyes but could tell that it was morning for the sunlight was hitting his face. He could feel people sleeping all around him. "We must have passed out on the floor." thought Jake. He could feel someone's head on his chest. This head had long hair.

"Eleanor?" Jake whispered .He opened his eyes to see, but jumped up on his feet in a flash sending one of the dwarfs crashing to the floor.

"What's the idea!" yelled the small hairy dwarf rubbing his bottom.

"Ewwwww." Yelled Jake dusting off his clothes." I slept next to you!"

"Well, you're no sleeping beauty neither!" yelled back the dwarf before rolling over and falling asleep again. Jake looked around the crowded room. Everyone was there. Will was asleep snoring loudly next to Anjelika. The little dwarfs were scattered all over the place and one dwarf was actually being used as a pillow for Will. Cavaldi was sleeping in a corner still holding a bottle of wine. Everyone was there, except Eleanor.

"Where could she gone off to?" he said rubbing his side. It felt much better, but he did have an awful headache. "I better get some fresh air." and he stepped over the sleepers and out the door. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes and it took him a while to get adjusted. Finally, he could see and he started scanning the area.

"Well she's not out here." He said stretching. He stopped he could hear voices coming from around the corner of the cottage. He walked toward the voices and soon e could hear who it was. It was Eleanor, but she was not alone Jake could also hear a voice of another women. And by the tremble in the voice, it was an old woman. Jake was right turning the corner he saw Eleanor talking to and a very old lady. The old lady looked so old and fragile and was wearing dirty clothing. She was hunched over and looked very tired. Jake could see she was holding a basket out to Eleanor and wanting her to take it. The old lady spotted Jake a for a brief second a look of panic was upon her face.

"Oh." Stammered the old lady. "Is this young man your brother?"

"No." answered Eleanor smiling "He is my friend."

"Nice to meet you young man. I was just selling this lovely girl a basket of apples. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." answered Jake. "We are more then happy to help a kind old lady."

"Bless you sir." Said the old lady patting Jakes arm. "These apples I have sold you are very special I raised them myself, but there is one apple in the basket that is most special to me." She opened the basket and among the green and yellow apples was a bright red apple. Jake had never seen an apple look so beautifully red before. Eleanor gasped at the sight of it and took it in her hands to get a better look. The old lady's eyes flashed with delight.

'This apple is for the beautiful girl." She said." Only for you for you have been so kind to old peasant women.

"Ill make sure that Eleanor is the only one that gets this apple." said Jake handing the women some money.

"Thank you sir!" she yelled. "You have made me very happy indeed." She then walked off toward the woods with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So Jake feeling any better today?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes I do except for my head." said Jake rubbing his forehead." I woke up to find you gone, I thought you ran away."

"Oh no." laughed Eleanor. "I can't run away remember. You signed the contract."

This fact hit Jake like bad news. Had Eleanor just been staying with him cause she had to? Was she being held like a slave?

"No that can't be it." Thought Jake. "She would have told me to set her free. Or maybe she was too kind to ask."

He stopped walking and Eleanor stopped too.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked Eleanor. "Are you feeling o.k.?"

"Um… yeah …fine. Eleanor? I did not realize that not destroying the contract has made you sort of my slave. I mean you're not free. So I will go right now to destroy it and you can do what ever you want after that." Jake finished his sentence and saw Eleanor's eyes light up.

"You would do that for me Jake! Wow, no contract I will be free to go where ever I want. Thank you." she then gave Jake a huge hug.

Jake would have enjoyed the hug if it were not for the fact that he knew Eleanor would be leaving him. He pulled himself away from her and said "I Will go destroy it now just wait here. Ill be back." He walked back inside the house and into his room to find his book. He had placed the contract in there next to the sketches of Eleanor.

"I knew it was to good to be true." He whispered. "Bad luck just seems to follow me everywhere." He pulled out the contact and stared at it for a few moments. He looked at his signature at the bottom and the spell saying Eleanor was now his. "Not anymore." He said and he threw the contact into the fire. The contract lit up and the flames turned blue. In an instant, the contact had burned up leaving behind blue smoke and blue ashes.

Jake walked slowly back out to Eleanor.

"Its done." He said "Your free, be happy." He could not look at Eleanor so he looked at his feet and made circles in the dirt.

"I'm free! Really? I can't believe it!" yelled Eleanor with a smile on her face.

"Yep." Answered Jake still not able to look up, but just then something unexpected happened. Jake felt arms around his head and lips against his. Eleanor was kissing him and all he could so was stand there in amazement.

She soon let go and was staring up into Jakes eyes. Jake was still shocked and couldn't figure out what was happening.

"What …. Was that for?" he asked.

"I knew you would be the one to free me Jake, the moment you told me you signed the contract. I already liked you then, and I said to myself the moment he sets you free give him this present. Now I kissed you from a friend to a friend not a slave to her master."

"That makes sense I guess." Stammered Jake ", but now you can do whatever you want and go where ever you want."

"Well if you don't mind Jake." Said Eleanor "I would like to go wherever with you."

"What, really?" Shouted Jake. "You want to be with me?"

"Yes." Said Eleanor smiling.

"Wow my luck is turning around! I can't believe it!" with that he grabbed Eleanor, and he lifted her up in the air. "We have to tell everyone!" shouted Jake. "Come on."

"No Jake don't wake them they probably have terrible headaches too."

"Yes I guess your right, but I'm so happy."

"I am too." Said Eleanor, smiling. "I know while we are waiting lets have breakfast. Some of these apples the nice lady brought us."

Eleanor grabbed the red one for her and a yellow one for Jake.

Eleanor took a bite and smiled up at Jake.

"You sure you want to be with me?" he asked one more time.

"Positive." Said Eleanor.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you Alatarial Elf, D'Vita and Adaia Swordmaiden. I am sorry for the punctuation mistakes and I only hope I can find them and fix them to make my readers happy. hehehe

Chapter 15

Will walked through the front door yawning and stretching.

"What you two doing?" he asked.

"Eating breakfast." Answered Jake, with a smile. He felt like his head was full of air he was so happy, and nothing was going to bring him down. Eleanor grabbed Jakes arm, with her hand on her head.

"Oh, I feel strange all of a sudden."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes Jake." Answered Eleanor, trying to smile." It must be from the party last night."

"I know what you mean." answered Will. "I have a splitting head ache this morning."

"Yes, just a head ache." whispered Eleanor. Her eyes became blurry and she stared to fall over. Jake was there just in time and caught her in his arms.

"Eleanor! What's wrong?"

Will rushed over and knelt down next to Eleanor. "Wow you must have drank a lot last night."

"Will, I don't think It's the drinks." answered Jake. "Eleanor. Eleanor!"

She didn't answer.

"Will go get some water, quick!"

Will got up and was heading toward the door when a voice rang out from the forest.

"Fools! It yelled. "It is too late she has taken a bite from the poison apple, she will now die! An evil cackle filled the air and echoed all around them.

"Poison apple? said Will. He looked down to see Eleanor still clutching the red apple in her hand. He grabbed the apple and threw it as far away as he could.

"Nothing will save her now! Yelled the voice again and the same evil laugh filled the air. "Will, stay with Eleanor." Jake got up and ran to the forest.

"You evil old women. I'll find you!" He yelled. The laugh still echoed all around him. It was mocking him. He had finally found happiness and now this had to happen. He walked toward the place he thought the sound was coming from only to hear it coming from all directions." Show yourself!" he yelled. "Now, you coward! How dare you!" He couldn't find her. The trees were surrounding him on all sides and the laugh still echoed around him. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, he ran here and there, but he found no one. "I have to save her!" he thought "I wont let her die!"

"Jake!" yelled Will. "Come quick!"

"Go to her! Young man!" said the voice again. "She is dead!" The laughter echoed louder all around him. The last word had sent a cold shiver through his body. "No!" he yelled and ran as quick as he could toward Eleanor. Everyone was awake now all were gathered around Eleanor. Jake ran toward them he could not see Eleanor they were blocking his view. He couldent hear anything his heart was beating to loud in his ears. He ran, but it seemed like it was taking forever. As if time had slowed down just so it could torture him more. He pushed the dwarfs out of the way he could see the back of Will. He walked up to him and saw her. She was not moving. He dropped down on his knees and lifted her head up. Her breath had stopped, he knew now she was gone. He held her head close to his chest and he cried. He had failed to save her. He was not meant for happiness. Why had he been given a glimpse of paradise just to have it snatched away from him. The sound returned to jakes ears now and he could hear the dwarfs crying. Anjelika knelt at Jakes side and put her arms around him. She too was weeping.

Eleanor body was now in the house lying on a bed, her hands folded across her breast. Jake had not left her bedside the entire day. Will walked in and laid a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"Jake, I really don't know what to say, but don't beat yourself up over it. It is not your fault. You can't bring her back."

"I know." Answered Jake, finally talking. He looked up at his brother." I will find the person that did this though, only then will I stop beating myself up about it."

Cavaldi walked into the room. "I'm so sorry Jake." He said wrapping his arms around Jake and crying. "She was such a lovely girl. I don't know why anyone would want to kill her."

"I know why." Said Jake not moving his eyes off Eleanor face. "Because of jealousy. I know who did this and she will pay for it." Jake then lifted Eleanor hand, kissed it, and walked briskly out of the room. He grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. Jakes face now looked like it was drained of emotion. Like it was carved from stone. He looked like a man who expected nothing from the world and the only thing he had in store for himself was misery.

"It was her stepmother who did this wasn't it Jake?' asked Will following close behind. " Yes, she found out Eleanor was still alive and made a plan to kill Eleanor herself."

The head dwarf and Anjelika both walked up to Jake.

"You get her good." said Doc

"While your gone Jake we will take care of Eleanor." Said Anjelika.

"Thank you." Jake answered and walked out of the door with Will close behind. Cavaldi called after him. "I don't know if this is a good thing to say ,but maybe a kiss for Eleanor will wake her up from deaths slumber."

Jake stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Cavaldi. He had a slight smile on his face. "Cavaldi, this isn't a fairy tale, this story has no happy endings. I have fantasized that I lived in a fairy tale my whole life and now I realize I live in a nightmare. This story ends when I get my revenge and that is all there is to it." With that, he got on his horse and rode away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jake and Will arrived back at the bar where this whole adventure started. Jake marched up stairs the only thought in his head was finding Safina. He found the door to her room and opened it. Safina was inside. She was so preoccupied that she at first did not notice Jake and Will. She finally looked away from the mirror and smiled.

"So you have come." she said. "I thought you would. I know you two are not idiots, and you have figured out what I have done. And now you have come here for revenge."

Jake did not say anything he just stared at this woman in pure hatred. Will, spoke up. "You're evil women. Could you be so jealous of Eleanor's beauty that you would kill her? Haven't you ever heard that beauty is only skin deep."

Jake spoke." Or maybe you were so jealous because Eleanor was beautiful inside and out."

"Ha." Laughed, Safina. "Inner beauty what good is that? It does not make you happy it only helps others and who cares about other people. People only see the out side and that is what matters. If you are not beautiful, you are nothing! Now I finally have what I want listen to the magic mirror. Go ahead ask who is the fairest in the land and the answer will be, Safina. Do you hear? I, Safina am the fairest in the land! She laughed long and loud proud of what she had accomplished.

Jake ran forward he wanted to kill this evil woman so much she was a monster to him. He reached out his hands to grab her, but she raised her own hand and Jake was thrown against the wall, by some force. Jake tried to move, but he could not he was paralyzed.

"You evil witched!" yelled Will as he ran toward her, but with another wave of her hand Will was now against the wall.

"As I was going through my potion book to look up ways to kill your precious Eleanor, I found spells and potions for giving one person powers beyond their dreams." Said Safina, walking slowly over to the two brothers as if they were prizes on her wall. "Now look at me, beautiful and powerful, what more could a woman want." She waved her arm again and this time Will went flying in the air and landed with a crash on the floor.

"Will!" yelled Jake. "Leave him alone!"

"Ha, little man, I know you loved Eleanor, and I hate you more because of it. You also came up with those tricks to get her away from me didn't you? Well, Ill make your life even more miserable. I took your women and now I'll take your only brother."

She raised her hand in the air and Will rose up in the air too. She squeezed her fist together and Will started to choke. He was being strangled from an invisible hand. He groped around his neck trying to free himself, but to know avail. Jake started screaming. "No! Its not his fault don't take him! Take me!" He tried with all his might to budge from the wall he moved a little, but was soon pressed down again.

Safina looked at the two brothers in her power and laughed. The same evil laugh that was in the forest it echoed through out the whole room. The door to Safina room burst open some men from the bar heard the commotion and rushed up to see what it was. Safina whispered something into her palm. She then threw the whisper to the door the door slammed shut pushing the men out with a scream and then the door turned to steal. Jake could hear the men from the outside pounding against it, but the door did not budge. The steal did not stop at the door it grew. All along the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Soon they were all in a small steal cage. The wall behind Jake was now cold.

Wills face was starting to turn red. Safina walked over in front of Jake and Will floated behind her still in pain. "See the power I posses!" she yelled. "See what I can do!" Why don't you and your brother join me? I, who has everything a man, could want. I need two smart brave gentle men such as your self to join me. Think of what we could do with the world."

"No!" yelled Jake." I would rather die!"

Maybe you would rather die. Said Safina. "But what of your brother does he wish to die."

Jake looked up at his brother. He had let his sister die. He let Eleanor die. Would he do the same now, let them both die together, but this was not Wills fault. He had nothing to do with this if anyone should pay it should me himself.

"I have a deal to make with you! Yelled Jake "but we will only talk once my brother is safe."

"Fine." She answered, "I can arrange that."

Will stopped choking and he was breathing heavily now, but he would be fine. He flew into the air and landed again against the wall next to Jake. His head hit the steal with a bang, and Will winced in pain.

"Ooops." Said Safina, with a smile of enjoyment on her face.

Will finally caught his breath. "Thanks for taking your time, Jake!"

"Safina I want you with all your mighty powers to make a blank contract, right now." said Jake.

Safina looked like she didn't understand what was happening ,but whispered in her palm again and out from it grew a long piece of parchment. "A blank contract like you asked, now what?"

"Safina, I will agree to join you if you promise that no harm will come to my brother or my friends."

"Jake!" yelled Will. "No, you can't join her, don't do this. It is not your responsibility to take care of us. I know you feel that everything's your fault, but its not."

"No Will I know what I'm doing." Said Jake, looking at his brother.

"Ok." Snapped Safina, growing impatient. "You will join me if no harm comes to your family right?"

"Yes, no harm what so ever to them or me. I have to be protected by you once I join you."

"What Kind of harm? Asked Safina. "Like falling down, or fatal."

"No harm as in no near fatal." Answered Jake. "If you break this promise and I or one of my friends does have an accident then the contact is terminated along with its creator."

Safina thought this over for a second. "O.K. I will do this as long as you agree to one of my rules. You cannot harm your friends yourself and your friends cannot harm themselves in the attempt to save you."

"Agreed," answered Jake.

Black letter appeared on the parchment and the letter formed together to spell out the contract Safina and Jake agreed to. Safina waved her hand down and the force that was holding Jake and Will against the wall vanished and they both fell to the floor.

Will grabbed Jakes shoulder and looked into his brothers eyes." I trust you Jake; I just hope your doing the right thing."

"Don't worry; I'll make everything all right." Jake then walked over to a table where Safina was waiting with the contract. She waved her finger and her name appeared in bold letters at the bottom.

Jake looked at Safina. "I can't do that, may I have a quill?"

Safina quickly made a quill and ink appear and Jake dipped the end of it in the ink slowly. The contract lay before him and now all he had to do was sign it. He signed Jacob Grimm.

The contract now disappeared.

"Now Your mine." Said Safina.

"You agreed to let my brother go."

"And so I will." With a wave of her hand, the steal disappeared and the men that were pounding against the door now came crashing through. "Everything all right here misses?" asked one of the men looking confused.

"Everything's fine." answered Safina. "Go back…" Safina did not finish her sentence for Jake had run at one of the men and grabbed something from him. Next, there was a gunshot and Jake fell to the floor. Jake had grabbed a gun from the men and shot himself. "You Evil man! You fool! Yelled Safina looking wild with rage.

Will ran to Jakes side and held him up in his arms. "Jake why...?" he said tears filling his eyes. He pressed his hand against Jakes blood soaked stomach.

"It's ok Will." Said Jake, barely above a whisper. "I know what I'm doing."


	17. end chapter

End chapter-

Will looked up from his brother to see Safina. She was screaming ripping at her hair. "Why didn't I think of that? I was so foolish!" The skin on Safina's face started turning pale then all of a sudden, a gust of wind burst forth from the room. Will looked to see were the wind was coming from and saw that it was coming from the little broken piece of the mirror. The wind picked up and was blowing harder. Will could hardly hear he only heard the howling wind and Safina's screams. The wind made a sudden stop and then the mirror became a vortex. The wind was now going into the mirror everything Safina owned was now being sucked into the mirror. "No!" screamed Safina in an almost inhuman voice. The contract that Jake had signed was now circling Safina and it too was sucked into the mirror. Will could feel the pull of the wind but did not feel like he was in any danger. He just sat there with Jake in his arms. The room was now stripped of everything, the walls were empty. Safina was now being pulled into the mirror. "No! Not me. I Can't! I worked too hard! My plan was just beginning to work! I was the Fairest! She screamed. Her feet left the ground her hand swung around trying to grab hold of something anything. In a flash Safina was sucked into the mirror and the mirror landed with a clatter on the ground. Will looked up and saw that now Safina's wickedness was now truly destroyed. The other men from the bar looked around in utter confusion; one man went over to the mirror and picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked. "Jealousy at its worst." Answered Will.

"Destroy it." Whispered Jake the color from his face was gone and is lips had no color in them at all. Jake looked up at his brother before his eyes shut and he was lost in darkness.

1 year past and Will was still living with the dwarfs. Every day he thought of Jake and of what had happened. He wished he could have done something, but it was too late now.

"Will!" yelled Anjelika rushing out of the cabin up to the fence were Will was sitting. "He's waking up!"

"What!" yelled Will in amazement." Well it's about time." He jumped off the fence and ran inside to the bedroom were Jake was. He burst through the door and sure enough there was Jake with his eyes open. "Will." Whispered Jake. " Haven't seen you in awhile." "Jake you fool." Laughed Will embracing his brother. "What happened?" asked Jake "I thought I had killed myself, but I guess I didn't." he said smiling. "Remember the contract." Answered Will. "Safina was suppose to protect you and also you said from accident like near fatal ones. So when you shot yourself in the stomach you didn't kill yourself, but it was near fatal and that's all we needed to destroy Safina."

"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Jake? "About a year." Answered Anjelika, coming over to Jake to hug him. "Will and I have been taking good care of you. We have fed you, bathed you ,and done all sorts of things. True you have lost allot of weight, but you can gain it back." Cavaldi now ran into the room breathless "Oh! Jake you have woken. I am so happy." He ran over to Jakes side and kissed both his cheeks. "So nice to see everyone care for you." Said Jake with a smile. "By the way where are the dwarfs?" "Oh they are out cleaning the glass coffin." Answered Will.

"Glass coffin?' asked Jake with his eyebrows raised. " Yes Jake." Answered Anjelika. "Um… Its very strange, but well. Eleanor's body hasn't decomposed at all."

"What?' said Jake pulling himself up. " How can this be?" "We don't know." Answered Will. "She is dead I mean she doesn't breath and there is no heart beat." "The dwarfs thought she was too beautiful to bury in the ground so they put her in a glass coffin." Said Anjelika. "I tell you she is asleep." answered Cavaldi.

"I want to see her." said Jake climbing out of bed. All his muscles now ached from the new movement after one year of resting and his bones seemed to creak. He got to his feet and felt like he had never used them before. Cavaldi had to come over just to help Jake get his balance.

"Jake your in no condition to go!" yelled Anjelika at least wait until your strong again. "No I have to see her now, I need to get it over with ." he let go of Cavaldi and with new strength walked through the door.

They led him through the forest to where Eleanor was laying and it was beautiful. Pink blossoms fell from the trees to look like pink snow was falling over her. Flowers were carefully placed around her coffin and the dwarfs had shined the glass so that there was not a smudge on it. The dwarfs saw Jake and were thrilled, but decided to greet him later because they knew he had come to see Eleanor. Jake walked up to the coffin and saw her. It was the same Eleanor nothing had changed about her at all. They were right. You could almost mistake her for sleeping if you did not notice that her chest was not rising or falling. He stared down at her face and almost in a trance he opened the glass lid. He got down on his knees so as to be closer to her face." I'm sorry Eleanor that I let you die, and I'm sorry that I didn't die so as I could have joined you, but your stepmother is now gone and I hope that helps a little." He wanted to, but he couldn't. It would be wrong. She was dead, and you have to respect the dead, but he couldn't help it she seemed so alive. He decided he would what harm would come from it. He bent forward and he kissed her. It seemed to him that it lasted forever, the greatest feeling in the world. And when he left her lips he could feel himself wanting to kiss her again, but no once was enough. He got up and closed the lip. He was so lost in thought while closing the lid he thought he saw Eleanor move, but no impossible. She moved again, "what thought!" Jake" Am I going crazy." "I told you!" yelled out Cavaldi she was only sleeping!" Jake threw open the glass lid and sure enough Eleanor opened her eyes. She stared up at Jake and blinked a few times. "Jake." she said her voice music to his ears. "Have you lost weight?" Jake couldn't help it he answered her question with a loving laugh and embraced her in his arms. "What's wrong Jake?" she asked, "What happened?" He looked into her eyes, kissed her and said 'Don't you know I finally got my happily ever after."

The end! Wow, I am happy it is over thanks for all who reviewed.


End file.
